


Heartbreak Dance

by Ultraliving



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultraliving/pseuds/Ultraliving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael Jones has a reputation of heartbreaker at his school, because every dance that there has been at his school he choose a person to, well, break their heart. This is his last chance to make sure that he keeps a promise to himself, and keeps up his reputation. The only person, left in the whole school, is the new kid Gavin Free, but it's not as easy getting him to go with him then Michael had been hoping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic that I've been working on for a while, but it's not the best thought out. I'd mostly been just scribbling it out, but it's turned out much longer than i thought it would, so instead of posting it as a one-shot, i decided on splitting it up. There will be three parts; The Plan, The Party, and The Dance. i have no idea when the parts will be getting out, but I'm close to finishing the party, but I have yet to start the dance. Well, anyway I hope that you like this and stick around for the rest! ^.^

The bell rang and and the halls overflowed with students as they fleeted to lunch. Michael Jones, along with his friends Ray and Lindsay were among those students. Right before they reached doors into the cafeteria, they moved to the side to wait for their friend Miles to bring them free food from his dad's restaurant.

While they sat back and had were having small chats, Ray noticed a poster for the schools upcoming dance, the “Riverset High Schools Dance Dreams”.

"Hey Michael, see this?" Ray ripped down the poster and handed it to Michael.

"Of course he does, it's Michael." Lindsay laughed at him.

"Hey shut up." Michael tried to hide his smile but the two knew him too well, and giggled at his obvious lie.

"So who's your next victim then?"

Just before Michael got a chance to answer, Miles walked up with his girlfriend Arryn, with the most important thing, food. "So how's some pizza bites sound for you?"

"You know it's our favorite, Miles."

"That's why I brought them." The five of them walked over to their table and sat down. Miles grabbed the plates, silverware, food, and drinks out of the box for everyone.

Ray immediately began stuffing his face, "I swear these get better and better everytime you bring them."

"How would you know you don't even take time to taste it," Miles joked "I will say that this time it wasn't my dad who made them, I decided to try it out."

"We'll be poisoned for sure! Ray joked, “Seriously these are absolutely amazing."

"Thanks man, and speaking of absolutely amazing you guys are going to the dance right?"

"Wish I could but I'm going on vacation to see my grandparents, and I'd rather go see them anyway I haven't seen them for a year." Lindsay told the others. "I have heard that Michael does have plans."

"So, who's the lucky person to have their heartbroken by you this year?" Questioned Arryn.

"Is there anyone even left for you?" Ray joked, making everyone laugh.

"Well, if you guys are so eager to know, I'm not gonna tell you."

"Oh come on, you can get us excited for nothing." Miles laughed.

"Alright then, I'll tell you when you tell us who you're going to take."

Ray's face almost instantly turned bright pink. "You guys wouldn't know them."

"I don't know, maybe I've broken their heart already."

"Shut up, guess we aren't going to find out then."

"Please, tell us Michael." Miles put on his puppy dog eyes and got Arryn to join him.

"You two are perfect idiots for each other."

"We know." Arryn laughed then playfully shoved Miles.

“Alright fine,” Michael finally caved in, “I’ve decided on that new kid from Britain, his name’s Gavin, and from what I know of him, he is really gullible. Should be a breeze."

"You know Michael,you don't have to be an asshole." Lindsay said with a stern look.

"Hey, it's heartbreaker,not asshole, and I have a reputation to keep up."

"Yeah, and what if Gavin finds out about your reputation?"

"Like I said he's gullible."

"Fine shut up and eat then." Lindsay end the conversation and they all went back to eating.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Hey, Gavin over here!" Gavin looked over from where he had been looking for a place to sit,  to see a guy he had met earlier that day in a class motioning for him to sit by him. The guy, seemed nice enough from their first encounter. Gavin made his way down the aisle to where he was sitting, and sat across from him. "Hello, Caleb,right?" Gavin smiled and stuck out his hand for Caleb to shake it.

Caleb shook his and and smiled back. "Yeah that’s me. So, how's your day been going so far?"

"Honestly bloody awful, I can't figure out where any of my classes are and people are making me the big center of attention, just because I'm new and I have an accent."

"That really sucks, it'll pass eventually after they get bored."

"I know but right now I just want to punch everyone in the face."

"We all do." Caleb laughed, and another person set their tray next to Gavin's.

"Hey, Caleb who's this?"

"Oh sorry Barb, this is Gavin, Gavin this is Barbara."

Barbara smiled and sat next to him. "Hey nice to meet you! You're that new kid, right, if you are if got some news for you?.

"I am, and is the news good or bad, because I could use some good news right about now."

"I, uh, better save this for later then." Barbara turned her head

Gavin looked up from his food up to Barbara, and sighed. "Just lovely, what's the bad news?"

"You see those guys over at the small round table 2 girls, 3 guys." She motioned over to the left and Gavin found the one she was talking about, Caleb looked over to see as well and he mumbled a couple of words. "Aw, fuck."

"What's the big deal do they have a plan to beat me up or something?" Gavin asked a little worried.

"No it's nothing like that, just, see the guy with the reddish curls? Every year he picks someone to take to a dance just to break their hearts, this is the last dance before senior prom so this is his last chance to keep up his heartbreaker title. While I was walking by them, I heard who he plans to take with him, and he choose you Gavin." Gavin started at her unbelievably, than laughed in her face.

"You guys are joking right, that's the stupidest thing I have ever heard." Gavin continued to laugh until he saw the serious looks on the twos faces. "You are being serious, no way that's too ridiculous."

"Barabara, you look so pretty under the stars, too bad there are so many more that look better than you, 7th grade All that Jazz Dance."

"Hey Caleb want to play some football, oh that's right you're too dumb to know how to play because you like frisbee, 4th grade Wonderland Dance.”

"What a knob, I'm not going with him."

"You better stay that way because he's damn good at persuading. He's actually a nice guy, he just chooses the nights of the dances to be a dick. That's why he's good at persuading because he's so nice, then he just hurts you at the dance."

Gavin smirked at her, "We'll see about that."

 

~~~~~~~

 

Michael thought it would be easy to get Gavin to go with him, he had a plan. Since Gavin was new, Michael was hoping to become friends with him before anyone else and let the pieces fall into place from there. Unfortunately Michael should have made his move sooner because Gavin had made friends much faster than he had been anticipating. Every time he thought he had to get a chance to speak to Gavin alone his friends, Caleb or Barbara, would show up and speak to him. He figured that they had told him and were making sure that he wouldn’t break his heart.

“Ray, I don’t know how I’m supposed to pull this thing off. I can’t even get a chance to talk to him.” The two walked across the street on the way to Ray’s house to hang out and play some video games before Michael’s parents came to pick him up.

“I know, you’ll figure something i bet.”

“I don’t know, there’s only 2 weeks left until the dance.”

“I think i might be able to help you.”

“How?"

"My parents are going to be out of the house for the weekend, I could handle a party Saturday- only if you help me clean up and stuff."

Michael's eyes widened "You would seriously do that for me? Am I speaking to my actual friend Ray, the one who won't even break curfew because he doesn't want to get in trouble?"

Ray gave a half-laugh and a shrug. "No big deal, as long as you're helping to clean it up."

"Sure man, of course I owe you big time."

"Fuck yeah you do."

They made their way into Rays house, saying hello to his mother, and heading down into Ray's basement which doubles as the gaming room. They fell into a pair of bean bags chairs and turned on Halo.

"So let's try and get this sorted out for what we plan to do."

"My parents leave for a business trip on Friday, so since today's Wednesday we'll have to get the word spread tomorrow and Friday, that shouldn't  be a problem. After school Friday we can come over and get set up."

"Sounds good." Michael nodded "So, now I've got to figure out how to get Gavin alone."

Ray pursed his lips as he killed another player, before he came up with an idea, "I'll make sure no one goes up to the second floor so take him up there."

"What about Caleb and Barbara?"

"No problem I'll distract Caleb and I'm sure Miles won't care to distract Barbara."

"Alright sounds good."

"Think your brother will be able to buy us some drinks?" Ray had barely mumbled the word

"I thought you didn't drink." Questioned Michael.

"I don't,” Ray said, “but I don't want this to be a shit party."

"Well, he does owe me and he'll get it as long as I pay so we'll have shit to drink."

Michael's mom ended up having to work later than she thought so Michael was able to stay and get his ass kicked in Halo by Ray for two more hours, and when he finally got home he promptly fell into his bed. He couldn't fall asleep because he was worrying about his plan, if he couldn't pull this off he would lose his title, this had to work no matter what it took.

Michael never enjoyed hurting people, but he had a reason, it was a shitty one but it was a reason.

When Michael was a little kid every week people would pick on him saying that they liked him a lot, but by the end of the week they would tell him he was stupid, sometimes beating him up. After that Michael swore to himself that he would break every single person in schools heart like they had done to him, when he was young.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

The news of a party spread like wildfire, and the entirety of the school seemed to be going. Gavin was really excited to hear of a party since he had been cooped up in his house except for the occasional lunch with Barbara or Caleb.

"Dude I honestly don't think it's a good idea to go." Barbara was trying to convince him not to go.

"I honestly don't care if some asshole wants to ask me to a dance, I'll just say no."

Caleb shook his head, "No, Barbara is right everyone says that but they always end up saying yes."

"Guys it's a party, one night, I've avoided him this long it's not going to happen tonight." Gavin opposed the two, “If you really think that I can’t handle it come along.”

Barbara looked over to Caleb who finally sighed “Fine, we will.”

“Good.” Gavin laughed after he got what he wanted.

“Just don’t wander off, its Rays party which means that Michael and him could have a plan.”

“I promise, just having a few bevs and hanging out.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Alright guys I’ll see you Monday then, Love you guys.” Ray hugged his parents before they walked out the front doors.

As soon as his parents were out of view he turned and gave Michael a high five. “You ready?”

“You know it.” Michael laughed, but his smile only widened when there was a knock on the door and Lindsay, Miles, and Arryn walked through the door.

“Heard about some party thought you might need some help setting up.” Lindsay  smiled, then Arryn and Miles and both pulled 3 huge bags of chips in each hand. “Those probably won’t be enough but we tried.”

“You guys are amazing” Ray thanked them and set the chips on his table. “So, first things first, anything breakable goes upstairs into the guest bedroom.”

“Miles and I can do that.” volunteered Arryn

“Lindsay do you think that you could make a quick run to my house, and grab the beer from my brothers mini fridge?” asked Michael

“Not a problem."

"Michael and I are gonna get the rest set up."

Everyone nodded their heads and began their designated jobs. When everything breakable was put away, the fridge was stocked with beer, furniture had need moved around, the food was ready for the next night, and technology was all set up, the five of them plopped down onto some chairs down stairs and began to play some video games as a reward for themselves.

"I can't thank you guys enough for helping us."

"No problem." Lindsay looked over to Ray, "It just better be a damn great party."

"Yeah, I think I hurt my back carrying that stuff." Miles joked as he rubbed his back

"Hey I did most of that work dumbass." Arryn laughed as she smacked him on the back of his head, making him fall out of his chair.

The game began almost impossible to play because everyone had to hold their stomachs because they were laughing so hard.

“You guys are all assholes.”  Miles joked between his own giggles.


	2. The Party

Saturday night had arrived, and Gavin could barely stand still he was so full of excitement, but he was given orders to not leave, even though the party was only a few blocks away. Barbara was picking him up and they were meeting Caleb there at the party. He was going to let them pick him up and take him to the party just to satisfy the two, but he wasn’t going to spend his entire night with the two “bodyguards” keeping him away from all the actual fun.

When Barbara did arrive she honked her horn to let Gavin know that she was there, and he came running down the path that led to his front door.

"Hey Barb!"

"Well someone is over excited."

"I haven't been to a party since I was still in England, and I have barely left the house."

"Fair enough."

Caleb was already waiting for them when they pulled up and Gavin walked through the door with Barbara on his left and Caleb on his right. It was like he had those little devil and angel guys on his shoulders but there were too very over protective angels that Gavin wished that he could swat away, because he wasn't going to listen to either of them.

The place was already packed by the time that they had arrived and people were already tipsy. Music and conversations of people that had gotten a little too loud blared in Gavin's ears and he could hardly hear the two next to him.

"Hey guys want to grab some bevs?"

"Would love some right about now." Caleb started in the direction of the kitchen where they ran into Ray.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The first guests began to arrive and Michael could barely stop watching the door more and more people were coming and he was starting to get anxious that Gavin wasn't actually coming. Lindsay noticed Michael’s anxiousness and sat next to him.

"Dude it's been like half and hour." Lindsay told Michael with a bit of annoyance in her voice.

"I know how you feel about me doing this Linds but I have to do it."

"You've told me why a million times but why would you want others to feel like that?" Lindsay said beginning to grit her teeth, "you did it to me and I've forgiven you but there’s still a part of me that hates you for it.”

"I don't know, I wish you could understand I wish I could." Michael scooted closer to Lindsay "but I'm going through with this one last time and I'm done no more and I promise one day I'll make it up to you."

"You won't asshole." Lindsay playfully punched him and Michael hugged her.

"Well I'm gonna go find my friend Chris, see you." Lindsay stood up and started to walk off, "Oh and I saw Barbara pull up a second ago."

Michael saw them walk through the door and just like he thought Caleb and Barbara were guarding him. He wasn’t going to waste anytime, so he quickly ran to get Ray to distract and then find Miles and Arryn to distract Barbara. Ray was hanging out in the kitchen talking to some kid, Kerry, he thought his name was. michael peeked his head through one of the doors into the kitchen and shouted out.

“Ray! They’re here.”

Ray looked up from kerry and nodded his head. “Sorry, I gotta go.” He started walking quickly towards the living room, and just as Ray turned a corner he ran into somebody, causing Ray to spill his entire coke all over the person.

He looked up to see it was Caleb.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

"I-uh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm sorry I'm an idiot."

"Ray, it's okay it'll dry out."

"Yeah, well right now you're at a party and you shouldn't be wearing a shirt covered in sticky pop. Here come downstairs and we'll find a shirt for you to wear for the night."

Ray actually seemed to be really upset that he spilled the pop Caleb didn't really think it was that big of a deal, but agreed to change. He really didn't want to spend the night in this shirt and it made sense to change.

"Okay."

Ray made his way through the crowd with Caleb behind him, and they made their way down stairs.

 

~~~~~~~

 

Gavin had to hide his laugh from the pop incident, but it had worked out perfect now all he need to do was get away from Barbara and they wouldn't be able to find him in the crowd for a bit.

"Well, I'm still gonna get a drink with or without him." Barbara laughed.

"Me too."

Once Gavin had drunk his first beer it decided that it was a good time to get lost. It was still early and he wanted to remember some of the night.

"Hey Barb I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"I'll help you find it."

"No need I saw one while I was coming in."

Barbara raised her eyebrow but nodded her head. "I'll wait in here."

Gavin made his way out of the kitchen and and back into the living room where he came in. He began to mingle with a few people and start to have some actual fun, and found himself playing a few rounds of a halo game. He played until he notice Barbara leave the kitchen and go into the same room the he was in, then he decided he need to go to the bathroom again.

He had trouble finding a different room that wasn't locked or completely packed full, he knew he couldn't go downstairs because Caleb was there so the last place he had to hide was upstairs.

He remembered seeing the stairs when he first walked in, so the squeezed his way over to them and began his way up when someone grabbed his arm. He turned to see a face that he had been hoping to avoid just as much as Barbara and Caleb, it was Michael Jones.

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Michael saw Gavin heading towards the upstairs and knew he finally had his chance of getting to actually speak to Gavin. He could tell that Gavin was in a big hurry to get wherever he could.  So he quickly grabbed his arm as he took the first step upstairs.

"Sorry dude, no ones allowed up there tonight, there's a reason that chairs in front of it."

Gavin stared at him for a moment before replying, "I-uh just need to use the restroom."

Michael let go of his arm, and raised his eyebrow, "Well I'm sure Ray won't mind if I let someone go up. I'll show you where it's at, follow me."

Gavin let Michael pass him on the stairs and he followed him until the reached the bathroom. "Thanks mate."

Michael waited for him to leave and began to show him the way back downstairs. "So, you're the new, kid right?"

"Yeah."

"Liking Riverset so far?"

"It's a lot smaller than my old school, but I do like it."

"Yeah, it's one of the smaller towns in Texas, but at least it's only like ten minutes away from Austin."

"Haven't even been there yet."

"Are you serious? You've been here a few weeks, and haven't even been to Austin?"

"Well I got if the plane there so I saw a little bit out the window on the way here but that's it."

"Man you need to get out more."

"I know I haven't really gone anywhere besides a few places to eat, this is about the only fun thing I've done so far."

"The way you were running to get away didn't seem like you were having fun."

Gavin looked up at him. "Yeah, guess I wasn't as sneaky as I thought."

Michael laughed, "You really aren't."

"Well, I am having fun but it's hard  when you're trying to avoid people."

"Who are you avoiding?"

"Well, it's- it's mostly Barb and Caleb."

"I thought they were your friends."

"Oh they are! Just you know I don't need them by my side 24/7."

"I understand, well if you want to hide out for a little while Rays got an XBox up here we can play on." Michael told him.

"He won't mind?" Questioned Gavin.

"Not a bit, told him that if I wasn't having fun I'd probably come up here and play it."

"I'd be up for a game of halo, then."

"Alright.”

 

~~~~~~~~

 

The two got lost in conversation and by the time Gavin looked at the clock to realize he'd been gone for over an hour now, he was having fun and didn't care.

"Oh my god, you suck at this worse than anyone I've ever seen." Michael laughed after Gavin drove off a cliff because he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey, at least I'm not a sore loser like you." Gavin laughed along with Michael, "I saw your face turn red when that NPC kept killing you."

"Hey shut the fuck up." Michael threw a near by pillow at Gavin.

"Make me then." Gavin challenged

Almost immediately Gavin was tackled to the ground, and was being tickled.

"Make me then." Michael mocked Gavin's accent, and he couldn't help but laugh more.

Gavin didn't stop laughing until his sides hurt. "Okay, okay I'll shut up."

Michael stopped and sat up next to, Gavin "Better."

The two caught their breath and sat back on the chairs they were previously in.

"I'm getting tired of halo, got anything else?"

"Sorry, Ray took them all down stairs for everyone else, I can go and grab some."

Michael began to stand up and Gavin grabbed his arm. "It's fine, I've been gone long enough I think I'm going to get back to the party."

Michael looked down, "Okay, hey if you want to hang out some time I'm free tomorrow, I don't have any reason to go to the dance."

Because of the fun that Gavin had been having with Michael, he'd started to actually like him. Until that moment when he brought up the dance, and he knew what Michaels real intentions were. Gavin was angered by it, so he decided what he was going to do.

"Well Michael, I was thinking about not going but, if you'd like to we could go."

Michael looked up with surprise. "Yeah that'd be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i decided to add in a little more, so there will actually be 4 parts...


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

Gavin was shoved out the front doors of the party.

"I can't believe you." Barbara was furious.

Caleb nodded his head, "You promised you would say no."

"Hey! I didn't say yes to him he said yes to me."

The two stopped dead in their tracks, "You did what?"

"I'll admit it I started to ease up to him and like him, we ended up playing some games and I was having fun, then I said that I was going to go back to you guys and he brought up the dance." Gavin's voice began to grow angrier, "He was about to ask me and I knew exactly what he had been paying attention to me, so I asked him instead."

Caleb shook his head, "So you've done the first part for him."

"Asking him isn't going to make him not hurt you."

"I've got a plan."

"So has everyone else."

Gavin was the angriest now, "Would you guys get off my back? You know, I came here and made friends with you two, but the entire time we've been friends you've not even talked to me about anything other than Michael. Do you guys even know my best friend’s name that still lives in England? I don't care about it I don't think my hearts going to be broken, but I don't care it's been broken before. Just be my friends not some over protective parents."

Caleb placed his hand on Gavin shoulder "I'm so sorry, we didn't mean to come off that way, we're just trying to look out for you."

"I'm pretty sure I don't need someone looking out for me."

"We'll stop talking about it then." Barbara shuffled her feet around on the ground.

"It's okay to talk about it, but it's shouldn't be the whole reason you even talk to me, the amount of time that I spent with Michael pretending to be my friend, he felt like a much better friend then both of you."

"I'm so sorry Gav." Caleb took his hand off Gavin and looked to the ground.

"It's fine, I just want to actually hang out."

Barbara smiled softly and elbowed Gavin. We will, how's Monday after school the three of us go bowling?"

"I've never gone bowling in my life."

"Perfect."

~~~~~~~~~~~

"Are you serious, he asked you?" Ray gaped at the thought.

"Yeah, I was getting ready to do it when he asked."

"You got lucky."

Michael nodded his his head in agreement and looked out into the living room and noticed it was getting less and less packed by the minute until only actual friends of Ray were remaining. "Looks like the place is starting to clear up, do you want to start cleaning?"

"Yeah."

The two grabbed some trash bags and began searching the house for anything some asshole haphazardly threw down or tried to hide. After the trash was cleaned up, candles were lit, windows were open to get the smell out, and the breakables were brought back down and everything was back to normal.

"Only took three hours." Ray said through a yawn.

"Yep, but it was worth it. Gavin and I are going together tomorrow, and everyone enjoyed the party."

"That's because it was my party." Ray joked.

Michael laughed, "Shut up."

"So what are your plans for breaking your last heart?" Ray asked in the most dramatic tone he could.

"It's going to be a big one, saving the best for last I guess." Michael smirked, “Usually I just do the whole ‘make them have a nice night and when they think all is good I spit out a line and it upsets them’ thing, well I don't want to do that this time."

"You take this way too seriously sometimes."

Michael raised his eyebrows, "I know but, this time I'm thinking something a little worse.”

“Woah, what do you mean?”

“I mean, I want to humiliate him in front of everyone, I’m hoping to get him in trouble somehow, cherry on top for me, I guess.”

Ray shook his head, “Are you serious? Every year you break someone's heart, and it leaves an impression, why are you making it worse?"

Nobody liked what Michael did (not even himself) but, Ray was never one to really spoke out on it. “I don’t know, but I’m going do it and no one’s going to stop me.”

“Whatever, I’m going to bed.” Ray turned to walk out the door.

“Seriously? It’s only like nine.” Michael asked.

“I’m tired its been a long day, and it’s going to be a big one tomorrow.”

Michael sighed, he’d made Ray mad, and that was something that was hard to do, and it made Michael angry at himself. He walked upstairs to the guest bedroom and threw himself onto the bed. Ray was beginning to make him have a second thought but he was stubborn and he’d made his decision.

~~~~~~~~~~

   

Barbara walked around, picking out dresses to try on, and deciding if she wanted them for later that night. None of them really seemed to fit her style enough. She was still shuffling through the different dresses when a voice came from behind her.

"This one looks like you." A smiling Lindsay stood there reaching out a beautiful white dress with golden sparkles around the bottom.

"It's beautiful Lindsay."

"I've never forgotten what you liked."  Lindsay half-heartedly smiled. "I bet Caleb and Gavin wouldn't remember."

"You've got that right, they probably wouldn't remember my birthday, you were always a great person to shop with."

"You were pretty cool yourself, it didn't have to change, you know."

Barbara let out an annoyed sigh, something she knew was going to happen at some point, "I couldn't be friends with you, not after you became friends with Michael Jones, the boy that broke both our hearts, the one we made fun of."

"I know what you've always felt since he hurt you, but I knew that even though he was only hanging out with me for the dance, he let himself shine through, that's why I became friends with him. If you think that I believe it's okay for him you're wrong, nobody likes it but we can't stop him."

"So you just sit back and watch?"

"You do the same."

"Fair enough."

Lindsay put her hand on Barbara's shoulder, "Listen, for just the moment let's forget anything and everything about it and hang out like old friends."

Barbara grinned "Sounds great, Linds."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait guys! I'll hopefully get the last part out sooner <3 Also thanks everyone who's sticking around and liking this!


	4. The Dance

Gavin grabbed his red button-up shirt from his closet, and watched himself in a mirror as he put it on. He thought he looked ridiculous but, he knew that other people were going to look as ridiculous as him, so he continued putting on his semi-formal clothes. He still had a few hours before the dance actually started but he liked to be prepared.

Once he'd finished buttoning up his shirt, Gavin heard a jingle come from his phone, he walked over to it and saw the name "Michael" lit up on his phone. Gavin have a quick smirk to the unopened can of green paint in the corner of his room, before answering.

"Hello?"

"Yo Gavin." Michael greeted in a somewhat cheery voice.

"What's up?"

"At the moment I am slowly but surely getting ready for the dance."

"Me too, I think I've got every time on that I need, just have to wait for the dance now."

"Yeah, hey I was wondering if you'd like to go out and eat before the dance? Your choice of restaurant." Asked Michael.

"As much as I'd like to, I just ate a huge dinner and I'm bloated."

“Well, I understand, once I ate so much and ended up eating more,” Michael let out a little laugh before continuing on, “an hour after I finished eating I threw up all over the place, including on my friend. I don’t talk to him much anymore.”

Although he couldn’t stop gagging, Gavin couldn’t help but laugh along. “I wouldn’t want to be your friend after that either!”

“If you’re lucky and I eat too many snacks tonight, i may just puke all over you.” Michael joked, making Gavin gag louder. “God damn dude, you sound like Chunk from the Goonies.”

“It’s your fault, I can’t help it!” Gavin giggled. “Okay, alright can we talk about something other then vomit please?”

“Sure, I still haven’t gotten to know you too well yet, tell me about yourself. What does Gavin Free do in his free time, pun intended, what are hobbies does he have?” asked Michael.

“Well, I’m really an open book, not much to me.”

“Oh come on, there’s not much to me either but I still do things.” Michael thought for a moment before continuing, “Here,  you liked playing video games the night at that party, right? Well I like to record myself playing video games and screaming at them, then i put it on youtube to entertain people.”

“I guess, I’m really into cinematography, back in England me and my friend Dan would film some slow motion stuff.”

Michael stared at Gavin, “Wow, that was a lot cooler than what i said, I want to know more.”

After a while of Gavin nerding out about his cinematography and Michael nerding out along with him, Michael was finally called out by his parents.

“Well, Gavin, I’ll see you soon.”

“Yeah same to you.”

Michael laughed at Gavin, “I promise that i won’t vomit on you tonight Gav.”

“It’ll be top not getting puked on.” Gavin laughed until, hit hit the end button on his cell phone.

In most cases Gavin would have fallen back onto his bed all blushy like in the movies, but this case was Michael Jones, a person who was only doing this to hurt him. As much as Gavin hated it, he was now in love with him, and he knew that he wasn’t going to go to that dance anymore.

~~~~~~

Michael was excited, not the normal excitement he felt when he was going to a heartbreak dance, it was different. Of course he didn’t think it was anything other than the fact it was going to be different than the others, he wasn’t just going to just break a person's heart, he was going to pour paint on them and humiliate them, which could get him in trouble with principle Burns. But he couldn’t care less, he was going to make this his grand finale to his heartbreaks. When Michael walked out the door, he stepped out with a smirk on his face and a can of blue paint in his hand.  

Music blasted, balloons hung around the room, and students dressed in semi-formal outfits filled the gym. Michael smiled as he made his way up to the catwalk above the gym , and back down without being seen. Once he was able to actually start enjoying his last dance before prom, he made his way over to the table where Ray had been sitting.

“Hey Ray!” Michael took a seat next to Ray.

Ray turned to Michael and smiled, “Hello. You ready to pull of this last one?”

Michael raised an eyebrow, “I thought you were mad at me about it.”

“I never said I wasn’t, I’m just in a good mood, and what you choose to do is your business not mine.”

“In that case, no I’m not I’m nervous, and not the normal nervous i get while doing this.”

“Maybe it’s just going through your head that it’s a shit idea.” Ray smiled and hit Michaels head in a friendly way.

Michael laughed, “Doubt it.”

Ray looked like he was about to say more, then his gaze drifted away and towards then entrance. “Well, nice talking buddy, but my dates here.”

“Have fun, Ray, but don’t have too much fun.” Michael joked.

“Oh, you know I will.” Ray laughed before walking off.

~~~~~~~

Mrs. Free came knocking on Gavin’s door worried he’d fallen asleep or something, only to find him sitting at the end of his bed, with an Xbox controller in his hands. “Gav, dear I thought you had a dance to go to, you’re nearly and hour late by now!”

Gavin “I didn’t feel like going.”

“Really, you looked like you were excited for it earlier.”

“Nah, rather be here then a crowded overrated dance.”

“And what about that boy?”

Gavin rolled his eyes, becoming flustered and angered at the question, “Michael was just  being nice, he won’t care.”

Mrs. Free decided to just leave her son alone, but not without a quick look around his room. “If you’re not doing anything, then clean up this mess.”

On one side, Gavin wanted to go to the dance very badly, but on the other side he knew that if he even saw Michael’s face he was going to be heart broken. Even if he did go and still continued on with his plan, Michael may be embarrassed, Michael wouldn’t stop with his own plans. Gavin refused to have his heart broken.

~~~~~~  
  
The dance had been going on for nearly two hours, and there was still no sign of Gavin. Michael continued to check his phone every few minutes to text Gavin and see if he had responded to him at all. Everytime he checked there was never a response. Michael thought that he should be feeling angry or annoyed by this, but he wasn’t, he was actually sad that Gavin wasn’t there. The second he realised that he noticed the feeling he dreaded that the same thing, that happened to him as a kid would happen tonight. He immediately push the thought away and reassured himself that Gavin was running quite late, and if he never showed it wasn’t a big deal.

Michael was ripped from his thoughts when someone sat next to him, “Barbara?”

“Where’s Gavin at? I need to talk to him.”

“I haven’t seen him yet, I think he’s just running late.”

Barbara raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean you haven’t seen him?”

“I mean I haven’t seen him all night and he hasn’t replied to any of my messages”

Michael could tell Barbara was annoyed with him, he knew she absolutely hated his guts more than anyone in the school, but amazingly her face became even more annoyed after that.”Well, you’re right he’s probably late, he’ll be here before this dance ends.”

Michael was trying to believe that but he had his doubts. “Yeah.” Barbara stood up and walked out of sight.

~~~~~~~~~

Gavins phone started ringing and he figured it was just Michael calling him, after all the unanswered test messages, but once her check, the name was Barbara. He answered it and put the phone up to his face. “Hello-”

“Where the hell are you, asshole?!” Barb yelled in his ear.

“I’m not going to the dumb dance, I don’t need my heart broken tonight.”

Barb let out a huff, “A few days ago,I would have agreed with you, probably have been the one to chain you to your house, but I had someone one talk some sense into me lately. Listen, as much as I hate to say this, Michael doesn’t deserve to spend this last night alone, let him break your heart because the wounds will heal, one day when Michael has no one he’ll realize his mistake. You can still do your dumb paint spill, but not even Michael would just skip out on the whole thing.”

“I get that Barb, but you just don’t get, I can’t go.”

“Fine then, I think i get what you’re trying to tell me, and if I do, get over yourself and don’t leave Michael here alone. Just don’t be an asshole.” and with those last few words she hung up.

~~~~~~~

There about ten minutes left when Michael finally had enough, he was tired of sitting alone at a table while everyone around him had someone, Miles slow dancing and making out with Arryn, Barbara flirting with an Aaron in the corner of the gym, even Ray giggling with Caleb at a table across the room. He honestly wanted to cause a scene by flipping a table or getting in a fight, but he had enough sense not to, so he resorted to just storming out at the verge of tears. He was nearly out the door when he heard his name called, and just like that Gavin was there.

Michaels face turned red with anger, “Why are you here, didn’t bother to show up any sooner.”

Surprised by the about of anger and the shame he felt Gavin wouldn’t even meet Michaels eyes as he walked over to him, “I’m sorry, I knew you wanted to break my heart, and I didn’t want to be hurt.”

Michael let out a sigh, “It doesn’t matter anyway, I wouldn’t be able to go through with it.”

“What do you mean.”

“I mean my thoughts changed and I decided not to do it.”

“Too late asshole.”

Michael’s face softened and he gave Gavin a confused look “What-” Before Michael could finish asking, the big clock rang to signify that the dance was over. “Shit!” A second later both Michael and Gavin were covered in cold blue paint.

The two stared at each other in shock for a moment, before Gavin grinned and the two were laughing. “God you’re an idiot.” Michael joked before he grabbed Gavin and kissed him.

“Who did this?!” The duo heard Principal Burns yell, and they were pulled back to reality and saw him storming towards them, and the entire Dance attendees staring at them.

“Oh, fuck.” Michael whispered before his and was taken and he was running behind Gavin out of the school, still covered in paint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking around for this! I love you all. This was a pain in the ass to write and it wasn't my fav so I love you all for staying around this long for the end <3


End file.
